


捣蛋鬼

by Adoge



Category: r1se
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoge/pseuds/Adoge
Relationships: 75/姚颜四起/姚颜惑众
Kudos: 3





	捣蛋鬼

激情速打，一发完  
P.S.我终于ghs了！我终于会ghs了！好激动好激动！

张颜齐闯祸担当的称号在营里面就已经坐实了，随便碰一下麦就能把麦搞坏的他发起奶疯来更是谁也拦不住，任豪觉得等下整栋别墅都得被张颜齐拆了，但是任豪不想动，他就静静地拿着保温杯喝他的枸杞菊花茶。“哎呀，逍遥啊。”任豪缓缓地说了一句，顺便瞄了一眼坐在旁边笑得眼睛都看不见了的姚琛。

“你干啥子，张颜齐？”姚琛本来在摆弄自己的相机，但此时他的注意力已经被客厅里的捣蛋鬼给吸引过去了。

“没干啥，就发发疯。”张颜齐刚喝完三瓶娃哈哈，估计是开心过头了，破坏力也呈指数增长。

只见张颜齐扛着不知道从哪里搞来的玩具剑手舞足蹈，哇哇哇的鬼叫着，没一会儿就把自己脚给磕门槛上了，还把挂门口的镜子给敲了下来。“哈哈哈哈哈嗝……”何洛洛在一边笑得趴在地上打嗝。眼见着张颜齐就要蹦过来，何洛洛赶忙跳到姚琛旁边避难。

“姚琛，你快管一下他，他疯了。”何洛洛躲在姚琛身后，盯着痛得龇牙咧嘴的张颜齐。

张颜齐嘴里骂骂咧咧的追着何洛洛就要锤，结果都被姚琛挡下来了。“张颜齐你消停会儿，不然等下又得挨也哥骂了。”姚琛也是好脾气，心下想的倒是怎么帮张颜齐收拾残局。

“得，得，得，先让我疯完再说。”这会儿张颜齐还不罢休，又抡起了放在沙发上的被子盖在身上舞狮，还把姚琛的红发当作红包作势要抢。张颜齐拼命地往姚琛身上扑，把姚琛都挤到墙角去了。张颜齐虽然很瘦，但总归是比姚琛高的，体型也比姚琛大了一个号，而且他身上的被子也不轻，姚琛小心翼翼地握着相机，毫无反抗之力的被张颜齐堵在墙角，看起来竟颇有些可怜。

何洛洛也跃跃欲试地加入了战局，他一把将张颜齐身上的被子扯开，只见被子下的张颜齐将姚琛压得严严实实的，那颗脑袋埋在姚琛的肩窝上，对着姚琛又舔又咬。“哎呀，你压到我啦，我的手！”姚琛似乎对张颜齐咬他这件事情不太在意，反倒为自己被反扣在身后的双手愤愤不平。姚琛使劲躲避张颜齐的大脑壳，奈何张颜齐锲而不舍地往姚琛脖子拱，发丝蹭到皮肤上弄得姚琛又痒又想笑，浑身使不上力气。

“我疼，张颜齐，你给我起来！”身后的相机硌得脊背生疼，姚琛虽然不会将生气的情绪轻易外露，但语气中难免带上了一丝责怪的意味。

张颜齐收敛了些，撑起上半身来，委屈巴巴地说道：“对不起嘛，哪里不舒服我给你呼呼？”

姚琛把身后的相机拿了出来，解脱般擦了擦脸上的汗。

何洛洛见机，使了个眼色让任豪拉住张颜齐。任豪倒是看热闹不嫌事大，还真跟张颜齐推拉了起来。

“喂喂喂，你俩干嘛呢？”张颜齐跟任豪拉扯的时候，何洛洛像扛麻袋一样将姚琛托着就往楼上跑，期间还发出杠铃般的笑声。

张颜齐赶忙推开任豪追了上去。

何洛洛刚将姚琛甩到床上，张颜齐就从他的身后窜了出来，冲进房里把门一关……世界终于安静了。何洛洛笑了笑算是功成身退，接着蹦蹦跳跳地拉着任豪到厨房烙蛋饼去了。

姚琛还在想着这些个弟弟怎么看起来瘦瘦弱弱的，力气却都比自己大的时候，张颜齐欢呼雀跃地一个翻滚倒在姚琛的旁边，问道：“哥，还生气不？”姚琛头一歪，翻了个白眼：“我生什么气？我没生气。”

张颜齐看着姚琛口不对心的样子，又动起了使坏的心思。

他将脑袋搁在姚琛肩膀上，扯了扯姚琛的衣袖，说道“哥~是磕到了？我帮你看看？”姚琛倒也爽快答应道：“行，那你帮我按摩，等我说可以了你就停下来。”说着就平躺在了床上。张颜齐点头如舂米，接着迅速撩起姚琛的衣服。

姚琛光滑洁白的腰肢上留了几道红肿的刮痕，张颜齐一边用手推揉一边问道：“力道还行吗？”姚琛舒服地哼唧了几声，埋在被子里的脑袋摆动了一下，带着鼻音说：“再用力一点。”

张颜齐暗自思考着用牙齿啃咬姚琛后背的可能性，手却已经不安分的躁动着四处摸索了。张颜齐冰凉的手指沾着潮湿而激动的薄汗，像弹钢琴一样在姚琛的后背上跳动游走，接而顺着脊椎的路径探进了那片充满未知的领域。

多余的障碍物被褪去，姚琛的身体敏感地抽搐了一下，皮肤也瞬间染上了潮红，小脑袋却固执地不肯露出来，兀自在被子里喘着粗气。

滚烫的吻从肩胛骨一路向下，最后停在了沾湿花露的蜜穴中，rapper灵巧的舌头伸进了里面一番搅动。

姚琛微微岔开双腿翘起臀部，想往后靠近，用身体最敏感的部位去感受张颜齐的坚硬，张颜齐却突然没了动作。

舌头的抽离让姚琛感受到了莫名的空虚，他缓缓拉开盖在头上的被子，红着眼眶眼神迷离地望着一脸坏笑的张颜齐。

“宝贝，要亲亲吗？”姚琛虽然耳朵都红得冒烟了，还是逞强说道：“我还没说可以呢……真是小孩子，没有哥哥的奖励就不想干活了吗？”顺势转过身来，姚琛主动抱着张颜齐的脖子，将嘴唇凑了上去。

舌头交缠着交换双方的津液，姚琛不得不承认，张颜齐温热却带着牛奶甜味的呼吸让人上头。

明明就是弟弟来着，怎么就这么会撩呢？姚琛抱着张颜齐毛茸茸的脑袋时，意识胡乱的闪过。

张颜齐先是抚过姚琛的大腿根部，接着慢慢挤进姚琛的肉穴里，噗嗤噗嗤的响声在狭小温情的房间里回荡着，营造出一股淫秽的味道。

姚琛抑制不住地颤抖，张颜齐朝着姚琛的耳朵吹气，姚琛难耐的发出不知道是痛苦还是愉快的呻吟。

“啊哈，啊……”挺立的乳头被张颜齐含在嘴里，尖锐的虎牙不时刮过乳头的敏感点，姚琛舒服得脚趾蜷缩，双腿缠在张颜齐腰上像妖娆的菟丝草。

张颜齐一味挺腰肏干，给最爱的哥哥献上一记记重重的顶入。抱着姚琛不停用力，张颜齐越来越快，猛烈快速的肏弄让姚琛先尖叫了一声。“哥，这次按摩服务你觉得还可以吗？”姚琛带着哭腔喊到：“可以了，可以了啊啊啊啊啊！”不出意外，姚琛先迸射了。接着张颜齐也在姚琛里面尽情释放了自我。

张颜齐趴在姚琛的肩上呼呼喘气。姚琛大口呼吸着，锤了一下张颜齐的脑袋，断断续续的说道：“张颜齐……你……你这个坏……坏小孩。”

怎么办，要上瘾了。姚琛搂着张颜齐暗自腹诽道。


End file.
